The state Medicaid programs are becoming increasingly important payers of AIDS-related health care. The objectives of this project are to describe and catalog current Medicaid payment, coverage, and eligibility policies for a range of health services provided to Medicaid recipients with AIDS. The health services included in the study are provided by hospitals, nursing facilities, physicians, home health care agencies, hospices, and prescription drug benefits. These payment, coverage, and eligibility data will be collected by surveys mailed to the Medicaid programs and to the associations representing the health providers in each state and the District of Columbia. The results of these surveys will describe how the Medicaid programs are addressing the health needs of Medicaid beneficiaries with AIDS. In addition, the surveys of the associations representing the health providers will identify Medicaid policies that create obstacles to providing care to Medicaid recipients with AIDS. These surveys also will identify innovative Medicaid policies developed by the states which increase the access that Medicaid beneficiaries with AIDS have to care and these policies can serve as models to other states.